Is This Crazy?
by MiddleNameAlex
Summary: AU. Quinntana. Quinn Fabray has a crush on Santana Lopez but someone is standing in her way of asking the head cheerio out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally done with my first year of college! This story kind of just came to mind. It's AU therefore it's slightly OOC. still working out on where I want to go with it so if you want to see anything in particular go ahead and send it to me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks guys. R&R and all that good stuff. **

**disclaimer : ehh I don't own anything except the mistakes :) **

* * *

"Quinn did you get anything Larson was talking about today?"

"Hello?"

"QUINN!" Rachel waved her hand in front of Quinn's face, finally getting her friend's attention.

"What?" Quinn said a little dazed. Still not giving Rachel her full attention.

Rachel noticed that Quinn was staring off in a certain direction. "What are you staring at?" When she tried to see the direction of where Quinn was looking she just saw a bunch of Cheerios and football players. "Or should I say who."

Quinn shook her head finally taking her eyes off that certain someone who has been on her mind constantly the past couple weeks. She turned back to Rachel and started picking at her food with her fork. "Oh... Umm no one."

"You know that's not going to work on me. Come on! Tell me!" Rachel looked back at the group of people. She immediately spotted Sam, Quinn's ex-boyfriend. "Was it Sam? You miss him huh? You guys should totally get back together!"

Quinn internally cringed at the prospect of getting back together with Sam. He was a nice guy and all but there just wasn't a spark. No romantic feelings. To Quinn, dating Sam felt like dating her brother. Which made her feel kind of uncomfortable. They were just way better off as friends.

"No I wasn't looking at Sam."

"Then who!" Rachel pushed.

Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't going to stop this pestering anytime soon. Quinn wasn't even sure why she couldn't tell Rachel who she was staring at. Rachel is her best friend. They told each other everything but this dilemma was something Quinn never thought she would encounter.

"Okay don't like make a big deal about this or something okay?" Quinn eyed Rachel warily. She knew that Rachel was going to freak out.

"Yeah of course."

"Santana."

"Well why were you looking at Santana? Did she have something on her uniform? She wasn't slushee-ing someone... "

"Well... I kind of have a crush on Santana." Quinn whispered only loud enough for Rachel to hear. They weren't really seated around anyone else but she couldn't risk anyone hearing her.

Rachel wasn't sure she heard Quinn correctly. "It almost sounded like you said you have a crush on Santana." To Rachel's surprise Quinn just nodded causing her jaw to drop.

Quinn saw Rachel's reaction and she knew what Rachel was thinking. This was ridiculous. Out of all people she would have a crush on. It would have to be Santana Lopez.

"You know what's wrong with that right?" Rachel asked when she got over the initial shock.

"Sadly yes"

"Maybe it's just a phase? Isn't she like the bad boy type? I thought you were over that since you dated Puck."

"I don't know. For some reason for the past couple weeks she's like all I think about. And she's nothing like Puck. He's a douche. I feel like there's something more under her tough exterior."

Rachel couldn't agree more that Puck was a douche but Santana? Was Santana really more than the bitchy cheerleader she saw daily? Rachel obviously couldn't judge Santana because she didn't know her but from what she saw everyday Santana just seemed like bad news.

"Well maybe after a little more time you'll get over her."

Quinn just nodded. Maybe it is just a phase she thought. She obviously couldn't do anything about her crush on Santana anyways. There was something standing in her way. Plus she's never asked a girl out before. And who's to say Santana would even say yes if Quinn asked her out ?

Quinn looked back at the Cheerios and football players. Eyes lingering on Santana again. She saw the head cheerio talking to Puck and some other football player. Quinn was mesmerized by Santana's smile and laugh. Quinn could tell by the way Santana was smiling that it was completely genuine especially with the combination of Santana's eyes slightly squinted and the dimple in her right cheek appearing. Quinn has been pretty observant for the past couple weeks. She herself thought it was a little creepy she noticed these small things but she couldn't help herself. Santana was just memorable and if Quinn could forget all the little quirks she's learned about Santana she would.

"Jesus Quinn! You seriously can't stop looking at her."

Quinn looked back at Rachel. Her cheeks growing warm. "Sorry!"

"Well it's obvious I won't be getting any chemistry help from you so I'm going to find Kurt before lunch is over. I'll see you in glee?"

"Yeah, see you later."

As Rachel walked away Quinn figured she should probably start eating her uneaten lunch. Lunch would end in ten minutes anyways and she would regret going throughout the rest of the day hungry.

When the bell to signal that lunch was over finally rang Quinn gathered up her things to head to her next class which was history. She took one more glance at Santana only to see her wrapped in a massive bear hug by Brittany Pierce. Quinn couldn't bear seeing the interaction any longer as jealousy surged through her.

This feeling was completely new to Quinn. She's never really knew what jealousy felt like. Even when Puck would flirt with other girls openly when they were still dating. She hated this feeling and wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. That would only happen if she got over Santana right?

* * *

It was finally time for glee. It was no surprise to Quinn when she entered the choir room to find that Rachel was the first one there sat right in the middle of the front row. Quinn assumed her regular seat right next to her best friend.

"Hey, how was history?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever... I wasn't paying attention really."

Rachel was a little confused. Quinn never liked being distracted during class. Quinn was always strict about maintaining her 4.0 GPA.

"Well that's odd. Almost always you pay attention in class. What's wrong?"

"I saw Brittany and Santana at lunch." Quinn said with an eye roll.

"Well they are together aren't they?"

"Not really. Brittany told me they're just hanging out. I know for sure they aren't official."

Rachel was about to speak when the rest of the club started showing up. Then one particularly bubbly blonde came skipping in the room. When she caught sight of both Quinn and Rachel she walked straight to them.

"Hey Rach! Hey sis!" Brittany exclaimed before pulling both girls into a hug.

"Hey Britt." Both girls greeted with a smile. Rachel's was completely genuine while Quinn's was a little strained.

"Hey Quinn I forgot to tell you that Santana is coming over tonight for dinner so mama Judy told me to tell you that you can invite Rachel too."

Quinn's eyes widened a little to find out Santana was going to be over her house. Probably attached to Brittany all night. There was no way she could stomach that especially with how jealous she felt lately. She looked over to Rachel pleadingly. Silently begging her to say yes to the dinner invitation.

Rachel knows what that pout means. She knows how bad Quinn wants her to say yes to dinner tonight but sadly she couldn't. "I'm sorry Britt but I'm having a special dinner tonight for my dad's birthday."

"Oh okay." Brittany said a little defeated then a second later perked up again. "Maybe next time!" Then in a flash she walked towards the last row of chairs to take her regular seat next to Santana.

"I can't believe you're going to let me go through this dinner alone!" Quinn said through gritted teeth to her best friend.

"I'm sorry!"

"What am I going to do?"

"You can pretend to be sick and stay in your room during dinner? That way you don't have to see them interact."

Quinn thought that it would be a perfect excuse. She wouldn't have to see them together. She wouldn't have to see them probably cuddle on the couch when dinner was over for Friday night movie night if Santana planned on staying.

"You really like her huh?" Rachel questioned when Quinn started to space out a little.

"Yeah I do. I didn't realize until now that I really really do like her."

"What're you going to do? Brittany is your step sister, Quinn. AND Brittany really likes her too."

Quinn let out a groan. "I have no idea."

Mr. Shuester then came into the choir room and proceeded to write something on the white board. Quinn was checked out the whole time during glee. Wishing the ground would swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to go to dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : yoooo thanks for the comments and and all that good stuff. Hope everyone had a great weekend :) **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the gross mistakes **

* * *

Quinn went straight home after school. She got there before Brittany. They almost always drove separately because Brittany had Cheerios practice in the mornings before school. No one was home when Quinn arrived. It was already pushing 4 p.m so she knew her mom would be home soon and so would her step-dad Austin Pierce.

Quinn was a little surprised to find out her mom had already started dating about two months after her divorce was finalized. Judy had met Austin Pierce at a dinner party hosted by a mutual friend. Since that day the two just hit it off. Quinn was a little stunned to find out her mom was dating Brittany Pierce's dad. At the time she didn't really know Brittany but if she got her personality from her dad then that would be a major change for Judy in comparison to Quinn's ass hat of a father.

Quinn thought her mother was going through some mid-life crisis when she decided to get married just about a year after meeting Austin. Even though Quinn thought it was a hasty decision at first she couldn't help but be supportive. Her mother seemed truly happy now so she welcomed her new step-dad and step-sister with open arms.

Quinn and Brittany weren't exactly friends before their parents got together. Sure they were in glee club together but they rarely hung out besides then. They were just in completely different circles of friends at school. Quinn hung out with most of the glee club members while Brittany was with the Cheerios and football players. However since the wedding and the Pierces moving into the Fabray household both Quinn and Brittany really got to know each other.

Quinn thought it was pretty cool to have Brittany as a step sister. She was nothing but friendly and it was just a nice change to have someone to talk and relate to in the house besides her mother. Their friendship was still a little new since it's only been three months since both families officially merged.

Since it was Friday Quinn put off doing any homework she had until the next day. After strolling through the kitchen to grab an apple, banana and some cookies she made her way up the stairs and into her room. She deposited her snacks onto her bedside table. Saving them until a little later when it was close to dinner since she planned on not making an appearance downstairs.

When Quinn heard a door slam from outside the house she quickly ran to her window to check if it was her mother. She saw her mother get out of her car and head to the front door. Quinn promptly changed out of her school clothes and into her comfy pajamas before jumping into bed and getting under her blanket. She quickly regretted that decision because it was really hot under there. She also ruffled her hair for good measure before closing her eyes pretending to be asleep.

After a couple of minutes Quinn heard her mother calling out her name, checking if she was home. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Quinnie?" Judy called as she peaked her head into Quinn's room only to find her daughter asleep in bed. She walked straight to Quinn's bed, sitting on the edge and placing her hand on what she thinks is Quinn's arm hidden under the blanket. She rubbed Quinn's arm gently trying to wake her daughter up.

When she got a better look at Quinn she noticed how messy her hair was and that there was a slight frown on her face. When she pushed some of the hair out of Quinn's face she felt a little perspiration under her finger tips.

When Quinn felt her mom's hand moving her hair she was a little startled so she decided now was the time to "wake up". She furrowed her eye brows and crinkled her nose signaling that she was waking up. She even whimpered a little to indicate that she was feeling some pain. She opened her eyes slowly only to find her mom staring at her with a worried expression.

"Mom?" Quinn asked quietly before letting out another whimper.

"Hunny, are you okay?" Judy asked. She was actually really concerned. She knew that Quinn didn't get sick that often but when she did it was always pretty bad.

"I don't really feel that good and I have a bad headache."

"Well you really don't look so good. I'll just bring you up some medicine then you can sleep it off"

Quinn didn't have any time to protest to taking any medicine because her mom was already out of the room. Well not before picking up the clothes Quinn discarded earlier that were just thrown on the floor of her bedroom. Quinn was actually a little proud of herself to be able to pull this off. She thought maybe this little act about pretending to be sick can really come in handy one day.

When Judy came back in the room she was carrying a glass of water and a medicinal bottle of what Quinn assumes is painkillers.

"Alright here, sit up and take two." Judy ordered Quinn when she sat back down on the bed.

"Can you just leave them on the table? I'll take it later."

"I know you won't take it if I leave them there. And I'm not leaving unless you take it either."

'Crap' Quinn thought. Her mother knew how much she hated swallowing pills. Plus pain killers for some reason always seemed to knock Quinn out which was another reason why she didn't want to take them. She didn't mind that effect if she was actually sick but right now she was anything but.

Quinn sat up while leaning against her headboard then took the pills and water out of her mother's hands. Right before she was going to put the pills in her mouth she got a brilliant idea to just pretend to swallow the pills too. When she finally put the pills in her mouth she took a swig of water then took a big gulp. Very slowly she felt two little pills slip down her throat and in an instant Quinn knew she was screwed.

When Judy saw that Quinn indeed swallowed the pills she figured it was time to let her daughter rest now. "Okay well you go ahead and go back to sleep and I'll be back up in a couple of hours to check up on you."

Quinn watched as her mother leave her room. Right when she closed the door behind her Quinn immediately threw the blanket off her body. Being under that blanket was causing Quinn to sweat. Though it did add a nice touch to faking her illness it was really annoying and uncomfortable.

Since Quinn didn't feel like doing any homework today she just decided to watch Friends. She knew that in about thirty minutes she'd start to get sleepy so there was no use in doing anything important. Her Friends season five disc was already in her DVD player since she was watching it the night before. So she just grabbed the remote from her bedside table and flicked her television on. Not even halfway through the first episode Quinn was already out like a light.

* * *

"Quinnie. It's time to wake up."

This time Judy didn't gently rub her arm trying to wake Quinn up. She tried at first but Quinn was really in a deep sleep. So all Judy could do was shake Quinn awake.

"Whoa... Whaaa?" Quinn said groggily. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to shake the feeling of sleepiness.

"It's almost dinner time. Are you feeling any better?"

"Is it okay if I skip dinner tonight? I really don't have an appetite right now."

Judy noticed how miserable Quinn looked. Which was not an act Quinn was giving. She really did feel miserable.

"Well you have to eat something. I even made your favorite, bacon wrapped chicken stuffed with cheese and spinach."

"Something heavy like that really doesn't sound that good." What a lie. That sounded almost heavenly to Quinn right now. "I have an apple, banana and some cookies anyways if I end up getting hungry." She said almost defeated.

"If you say so, I'll save you some so you can eat it tomorrow if you feel better."

"Thanks mom." As Quinn watched her mom leave she was muttering curse words under her breath to herself for skipping out on her favorite dish.

When she saw her bedroom door close she flopped back onto her bed. Quinn reached over with her left hand patting her bedside table until her fingers felt for what was a cookie. Quinn sadly chewed on her cookie wishing it was delicious bacon wrapped chicken instead.

* * *

After Quinn finished both fruits and all her cookies she was thirsty. She thought she had that glass of water her mom brought up earlier but she must have taken it downstairs. After depositing her banana peel and apple core into the trash she made her way down the stairs quietly. She passed the living room where the rest of her family was watching a movie. She forced herself not to look in that direction but when she turned her head she got a glimpse of a brunette head. That had to be Santana because everyone else who lives in this house is a blonde.

Quinn made her way into the kitchen and just grabbed the first drink she could find in the refrigerator that just happened to be a Gatorade bottle. She could hear the dialogue of the movie that was playing in the living room, she wasn't surprised that they were watching Pitch Perfect. Brittany always suggests that movie and for some reason everyone just agrees.

After grabbing the Gatorade she went back upstairs, hoping no one had noticed her presence. When Quinn got back to her room she laid back down on her bed. Sprawling herself across it on her back staring up at the skylight built in the ceiling. She could still hear Friends playing on her television but she didn't bother to continue watching it and she couldn't bring herself to turn it off either. The background noise was welcomed though.

Very often Quinn would just stare up at the skylight. Losing herself in the stars. The skylight actually didn't come with the house. Her dad surprised her with it one day when she was in middle school. At that time she was very into the astronomy. She even had an expensive telescope but she doesn't even use it anymore. It's probably hidden somewhere in the attic with her solar system hanging model and her glow in the dark stars that she used to have stuck all over the ceiling and walls of her room.

She could make out some stars but it was still early in the night. The stars were much brighter after midnight since all the lights in the city would be out. Quinn was pretty lucky that she lived on the outskirts of the city. The lights and pollution didn't blur the night sky.

While looking up at the skylight Quinn heard her doorknob turn. Figuring it was her mom she didn't bother turning away from the night sky.

"Oh... Sorry."

That didn't sound like her mom's voice. When Quinn finally turned her head towards the door she was surprised to see Santana standing in her bedroom doorway. She immediately sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"I was actually trying to find the restroom." Santana explained when she saw the expression on Quinn's face. Probably wondering why she was in her room.

"Oh it's actually across the hall." Quinn pointed to the door that directly across the hall from her room. Quinn thought Santana would make her way straight to the bathroom after giving her the correct directions but she just stood there.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Pardon?" Quinn was confused as to why Santana would ask such a question.

"Your mom said that you were pretty sick earlier during dinner. She even said you didn't look too good but I can clearly see that she obviously lying."

Quinn wasn't sure how to take what Santana had just said. 'Did she just say that I look good?' Quinn thought. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up at the probability. "Umm thanks. I just have a little headache."

Quinn thought that would be the end of the conversation but instead of Santana backing out of the room she took a couple steps in. Quinn didn't want to say anything as she saw Santana look at the cork board full of pictures and ribbons or at some of the trophies she had lined on her dresser. She felt that if she broke Santana out of her trance that she would cause the other girl to leave.

"I didn't know you were on the track team." Santana stated as she was looking at some of the medals that were hanged on the cork board.

"It was only freshman year. I was on the swim team in the off season but I just stopped after that first year."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I ummm." Quinn stuttered. "I just wasn't into it anymore."

Santana knew there was a story behind that but she decided not to pry. Instead she just mindlessly nodded then she turned back to look at Quinn who was still sitting on the bed. "Why aren't you watching the movie with us?"

"My headache is still bothering me. I don't think I could sit through a movie with it."

"But you can still watch Friends?" Santana countered while raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I could always watch Friends no matter what mood I'm in." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Well I'll give you that one. I don't think my season DVDs ever leave my blu ray player."

Quinn just watched as Santana silently observe the rest of her room. "Aren't you missing the movie downstairs?"

"Not really. I've seen Pitch Perfect like four times already. I actually saw it with Britt the first time but she insisted we watch it again today."

"She insists we watch it every Friday. And for some reason we do, it's like you can't say no to her."

Santana let out a little chuckle as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Quinn couldn't help but feel uneasy at what Santana just said. She felt like there was a double meaning to it. When she looked back at Santana she noticed that this time her eyes were fixated on the television. She saw that that Santana had a goofy smile on her face while she tried to stifle her laughter.

"You know you could just stay up here and watch Friends instead." Quinn found herself asking. Even though she had no idea why. Santana wasn't even her guest in the first place but for some reason she just wanted to keep seeing that smile and if Friends was the cause of it there was no way she wanted stop it.

When Santana heard Quinn she turned away from the television to look at her. "I wish I could but I should probably head back downstairs. Maybe next time ?"

When Quinn met Santana's face the smile she had on earlier was still intact. It was almost as if it was directed to her. When she heard Santana decline the invitation she was a little disappointed but she expected no as an answer from the get go. When she heard the question "maybe next time?" she couldn't help that it sounded promising.

"Yeah, next time."

Santana took that as a goodbye and started to make her way towards the door. Right before she crossed the threshold she looked back at Quinn who seemed like she was stuck in place sitting on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but send her a teasing wink before disappearing down the hall and back down the stairs.

With that one little wink Quinn felt what she thought was her heart fluttering. It was a weird sensation but it was most definitely welcomed. When Santana left her room she forgot to close the door so Quinn got up from the bed to do so. With her hand on the door knob Quinn furrowed her eyebrows when she remembered that Santana didn't even go into the restroom. She just went straight back downstairs.

"Hmmm, maybe it was a false alarm." Quinn said quietly to herself before closing her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update. I don't really like this update but I needed a filler. I'll try to get the ball rolling next chapter. R&R and all that good stuff. Thanks for all the nice comments, they really have me thinking on the direction I want to take this. **

**Discaimer: I proudly own the mistakes and nothing else. ehh**

* * *

Quinn was relieved when it was finally Monday morning. Not because she was excited for school but because she can finally have a distraction from the thoughts that plagued her mind all weekend. Thoughts that only consisted of one Santana Lopez. It amazes Quinn just how much she noticed about Santana that Friday night.

The way Santana seems to touch things to familiarize herself with stuff. The fact that maybe Santana is just as obsessed as she is about Friends. Quinn even noticed how Santana was squinting lightly when looking at the pictures and papers on her cork board which makes Quinn wonder if Santana wears glasses.

It's not like Quinn wanted to think of Santana all weekend. She wanted the exact opposite but for some reason Santana kept coming up in conversations throughout the weekend in the Fabray/Pierce household. Only because Brittany just couldn't stop talking about her.

Quinn had to restrain from choking herself with her woolen scarf when Brittany started gushing to her about the dinner.

_"Santana was so funny!"_

_"She even helped mama Judy set the table. Isn't that sweet?"_

_"For some reason Lord Tubbington wouldn't go near her..."_

Brittany went on and on about Santana. Saying how sweet and respectful she was. No one in school would ever describe Santana as sweet. So it really irked Quinn that she decided to skip dinner that Friday though in the end it was probably a good idea. Quinn would have been swooning over the head cheerio during dinner.

While Brittany was going on and on about dinner Quinn couldn't help but notice that it just seemed like a regular dinner. Brittany didn't point out any romantic gestures like Santana bringing her flowers or whatever. It almost sounded like a platonic dinner between best friends. That was until Brittany saved the best detail for last.

_"Oh! And during the movie she held my hand under one of the couch cushions."_

When Brittany had said that Quinn saw her step-sister's face light up. Those blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter if that was even humanly possible. The thought of it being a platonic dinner between friends went completely out the window. You don't hold your friend's hand during a movie. Right? Quinn reasoned that she had never done that with Rachel before and they are as close as friends get.

Before Quinn could even stop herself she blurted out "Did you guys kiss?". She almost face palmed herself for asking such a question because she wasn't sure if she wanted to even know the answer but the moment Brittany uttered out a "no" Quinn let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. It came out as a sigh of relief that she hoped Brittany didn't catch.

Quinn couldn't bear to hear more about that night so she came up with an excuse that she had homework to do before basically locking herself up in her room for the rest of that Saturday.

It seemed that Brittany wasn't the only one that enjoyed Santana's presence Friday night. During breakfast on Sunday when Quinn finally left her room her mom couldn't help but fill Quinn on what she missed Friday night either. Though Quinn already got the play by play by Brittany, her mom's point of view was actually no better. She went on about how sweet Santana was and that she hoped she would join them for dinner again sometime soon. Quinn ended up locking herself in her room again the whole day Sunday as well.

Before the start of her first class Quinn went to her locker to grab her chemistry book and deposit her math book she used over the weekend since she didn't have that class until later in the day. She expected Rachel to be waiting at her locker since their lockers were right next to each other and they shared first period together but Rachel wasn't there. Quinn assumed her best friend was running late but immediately dismissed that idea because that NEVER happens. Rachel is never late for anything, she prides herself on her punctuality.

In the midst of grabbing her chemistry book Quinn could feel someone behind her. There were many students roaming the halls now but she could feel someone's eyes boring into the back of her head. She thought it could be Rachel but just as she was going to turn her head she heard that certain sultry voice that plagued her mind all weekend.

"Hey"

Quinn turned around and just as she suspected there was Santana dressed in her usual attire, her cheerleading uniform. Quinn knew that the Cheerios had practice this morning so it boggles her mind how Santana could look so flawless after a grueling workout.

"Hi" She couldn't help the wide smile that graces her lips. Though she's a little confused. Just in a span of a couple days Santana actually initiated a conversation with Quinn again. That has never happened before. Quinn really isn't sure that they are even classified as friends. They don't hang out outside of glee club and they barely say hi to each other in the halls or in class.

Santana can't help but return the smile. When she was walking down the hall to get to her own locker she spotted Quinn, wearing one of her signature sundresses. It was like as if her legs had a mind of their own because before she knew it she was already standing behind Quinn.

"Are you feeling better?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, it was just a headache. No big deal." Quinn replies with a shrug.

Santana nodded. Then there was a silence between them except for the murmuring voices of the other students in the halls. Just as she was about to ask Quinn something someone had wrapped their arms around her and pulled her in a huge bear hug. On instinct, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. She didn't even have to see who was hugging her to know that it's Brittany. No one else would dare to invade her personal space like that especially without her permission.

Quinn watched as Santana got mauled by Brittany just when she thought she was going to say something. Quinn saw this as them having a "moment" so she quietly grabbed her book and gently shut her locker before walking towards her chemistry class. The bell was about to ring anyways. Quinn couldn't help but think that they had to be together. She's never seen Santana act that way with anyone else in public during the past two years of high school. She's always seen Brittany and Santana together during freshman and sophomore year but it wasn't until junior year that she noticed that maybe they had something a little but more than just a friendship.

After Brittany finally released her vice grip, Santana looked back to Quinn only to be met with her closed locker. She frowned when she saw that Quinn was no longer standing there. She looked down the hall only to see Quinn's back as she walked down the hallway. Santana wanted to catch up to her but Brittany was already pulling her arm towards the opposite way dragging her to class.

* * *

"You know maybe she cares about you?" Rachel reasoned during lunch after Quinn finally got to explain to her what happened during Friday night when Santana had came into her bedroom. Rachel hadn't had the chance to talk to her at all during the weekend because she and her fathers were busy up in Columbus celebrating one of her father's birthday with extended family.

"But why? We've never really talked before. I'm not even sure we're friends"

"Of course you're friends! We're in glee club together!"

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Rachel always said that glee club was a family. It's not that Quinn thinks that isn't true it's just that everyone in the club aren't exactly friendly with each other.

"She even asked me if I was okay this morning before first period."

"Maybe she's just being nice?"

"I guess..."

"Well you like her anyways. Why do you sound so opposed to her talking to you? Shouldn't you want her to?"

Instead of answering Quinn just shrugs. She's kind of sick of talking about what happened this weekend too. Only because it just confuses her. Does Santana really care for her or is she just being nice because she's Brittany's step sister ?

Luckily Rachel started to go on about her weekend in Columbus with her dads and her extended family. So Quinn just listened to Rachel while simultaneously munching on her Cobb salad.

Quinn was pretty glad that lunch was almost over since that means that there are only two more classes left before school would be over. Now she kind of regrets that she was slightly happy this morning. School felt like a drag the whole day. At least there was only two classes left before she could finally go home, history and glee.

* * *

Every time it's time for history class Quinn dreads it. It's the most boring class she has this year. Mr. Crane, her teacher, spends the whole hour and ten minutes of class time lecturing and that happens almost every day.

About thirty minutes into the lecture Quinn isn't surprised to see some students have already fallen asleep on their desk. She's so sick of listening to Mr. Crane's monotone voice that she doesn't even bother taking notes off the PowerPoint he has projected on the white projector screen. She'd rather just read the chapter in book that today's lecture is based on.

Quinn turns to look over her shoulder to see the desk that's directly behind her's to see if Kurt has fallen asleep. She can't help but grin at the sight before her. Kurt looks like he just barely fell asleep because he still has his pencil in his hand as if he was still writing. Quinn isn't entirely sure due to the lights being out in class but she thinks he's drooling because of a dark spot on his notebook where his mouth is hovering over.

As turns to face back to the front of the room she scans the rest of her classmates. She spots Santana just a couple desks to her right. She can tell that the brunette is just as bored as she is. She has her head resting on her palm. She's looking at Mr. Crane but Quinn could tell by the faraway look on her face that Santana is far from listening to what the history teacher is saying.

Quinn is about to take her eyes off Santana until said girl meets her eyes. Santana smiles at her then proceeds to roll her eyes. Then she sees Santana fold her sweater on her desk before resting her head on it, using it as a pillow. Quinn can't help but smile back at her and shake her head at Santana's antic. When Santana finally closes her eyes Quinn goes back to staring her history teacher. From time to time she'll look back at Santana to see if she's still sleeping.

It's not until ten minutes before the class ends that all the sleeping students start to wake up. It's like they have an internal alarm clock for the class.

"Alright that's all for today. Remember your paper on the events that led to the civil war is due a week from today. It has to be at least four pages but less than ten." Mr. Crane says after he turns off the power point then turns the lights back on. Just as the students started groaning and complaining about the essay they have to do the bell signaling that class has ended rang.

Unlike the rest of the students in class Quinn doesn't rush out of he classroom. She waits for Kurt to pack up all his things so they can walk to glee together.

"Have you started your essay yet?" Kurt asked Quinn as they left the classroom.

"Not really, I made an outline though."

"I have a feeling I'm about to lose sleep over this paper. He might as well require seven pages because everyone who writes less than that gets a low grade."

"It's okay sleeping beauty. I'll help you if you want." Quinn says with a smirk while bumping his shoulder slightly.

"Whatever. I don't get how you don't fall asleep in that class."

"I -" Before Quinn couldn't finish her sentence she hears someone call her name.

"Quinn!"

Both Kurt and Quinn stop in their tracks and look behind them too see who called Quinn's name. About fifteen feet away is Santana at her locker trying to stuff her history book in her locker rather quickly. Santana closes her her locker with a loud slam and makes her way toward Kurt and Quinn.

"Well I guess I'll just meet you at glee." Kurt says with a smirk before Santana reaches them.

"Wait what? Why can't you just walk with me?"

"I'm sure Santana can walk with you Quinn." Kurt reasons. "And I have to talk to Rachel before glee starts."

Before Quinn could formulate a response and just as Santana arrives, Kurt is already gone.

"Hey!" Santana greets.

"Hi Santana."

"On your way to glee?" The brunette asks. Instead of answering Quinn just nods her head. "Alright, I'll walk with you then." When they start walking Santana asks Quinn another question.

"I was actually wondering if you can help me with the history essay."

"Sure! Is there anything in specific you're having trouble on?"

"Ummm... Everything?" Santana said sheepishly.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a chuckle.

"Yea..."

"Well alright. Do you just want to come over on Friday?"

"Sounds good. I don't have anything planned that day anyways."

Just as they walk into the choir room Quinn instantly notices the smirks on both Kurt and Rachel's faces. By the look on Kurt's face she can tell that he knows about her crush on Santana. She's not all that surprised because she knows Rachel just can't keep her mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah... It's been about a month... Sorry. I'm about to give you a list of pointless excuses like I just started working again and my birthday was coming up and I had to help my sister with her wedding. Which was totally awesome btw! Went to my first gay wedding! Spent the whole time crying and drinking wine :) so here's this update. Remember! R&R and all that good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my sorry ass mistakes. **

* * *

For the fifth time Quinn did a walk through of her own room, to make sure that it was completely spotless. Actually, Quinn's room wasn't even a mess to begin with and it wasn't like Santana's hasn't seen her room before. Ever since Quinn got home from school she's been cleaning all the imaginary dust off her shelves and dressers. It's been about two hours and while Quinn was straightening out the picture frames on one of her bed side tables she received a text from Santana telling her that she was going to be there in ten minutes.

After reading the text Quinn left her room to walk down the hall to stop right outside Brittany's bedroom door. As she pressed her ear to the door Quinn was satisfied when she heard the dialogue from the television of How I Met Your Mother. Brittany apparently was at another cheerleader's house and was sleeping over. Whenever Brittany sleeps over someone else's house she leaves Lord Tubbington in her room watching How I Met Your Mother. Apparently that's the only way that fat cat can sleep when Brittany isn't around. Quinn is pretty glad that Lord Tubbington is staying in Brittany's room all night since she knows that cat isn't that fond of Santana. And if Quinn is being completely honest she's pretty sure that cat is the reason the box of Oreos she keeps in her room always seems to be missing.

Quinn is pretty glad that Brittany wasn't going to be home today. She was so sure that if Brittany were home Santana would just bail on her altogether. It wasn't like she was hoping that something would happen between Santana and her. She just wanted to maybe get to know the other girl better, without any third parties.

Right when the doorbell rang Quinn rushed down the stairs. She only slowed halfway down the staircase because she almost tripped and partly because she didn't want to seem too eager. Even though that's all that she was, but she'd rather be caught dead than have Santana find that out.

Quinn took a deep breath before opening the door which was useless the minute she spotted Santana. She was standing on the other side of the door wearing a simple red McKinley football tee that had the word "Titans" printed across it. The shirt was paired with some sinfully short compression shorts that clung onto shapely thighs. On her feet were a pair of multicolor fly knits that Quinn also happened to have a pair of. In such a simple outfit Quinn still found Santana as beautiful as ever, with her face ridden of any make up and her voluminous hair tied into a messy careless bun.

After a couple seconds of Quinn's appreciative leering her eyes finally met Santana's.

"Hey" Santana greeted. Rocking back and forth on her heels with her right hand holding the strap of her backpack that was hanging off the right side of her shoulder.

"Hey!" Quinn replied "Come on in." She stepped sideways to let Santana walk through the threshold.

After closing the front door she walked straight into the kitchen. "Did you want something to drink before we start on the paper?"

"Just water."

Quinn nodded as she grabbed two bottles of water and a bottle of Gatorade from the refrigerator. After grabbing the three bottles they both headed up to Quinn's room.

Santana followed right behind Quinn. Walking up the familiar stairs up to the blonde's room that she remembered was to the right of the stairs and the second door on the left side of the hall way.

As they entered the room Quinn was about to offer up her desk for Santana to set up her laptop but she saw the other girl plop herself face down onto her freshly made bed.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to write your paper on my desk?" Quinn asked when she noticed that Santana wasn't moving from her position on the bed anytime soon.

Santana let out a comfortable sigh. "Sorry for messing up your bed but no. Your bed is so comfortable and it's been a loooong day." After letting out another sigh but this one out of annoyance because she knows she has to start her history paper. After shuffling around on the bed she sat up and took her laptop out of her bag along with her charger and history book.

"There's an outlet just to the side of the table." Quinn informed her as she watched Santana get her things out of her bag while she herself gathered her own laptop and history book at her own desk.

Santana mumbled out a thanks as she settled back onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard after plugging in her laptop charger. She debated on putting on her headphones and listening to music while writing her paper but decided against it. Though listening to music always makes homework more bearable it always distracts her thus taking her twice as long to finish assignments.

For the most part it was pretty quiet in the room in exception to the sounds of fingers tapping against keyboards, the flicking of textbook pages and occasional humming and mumbling.

Santana was pleasantly surprised that she managed to write three pages in just two hours. The last paper she wrote for history nearly took her a total of ten hours to do. At this rate she felt that maybe she would be finished in hopefully just four more hours. She was also blowing through this paper because whenever she had any questions she would just ask Quinn and Quinn always had the answers. Santana didn't have to spend time going over her notes or flipping through the pages in the book to find information.

Quinn for the most part was almost halfway done. During the week she had been working on an outline for her paper. She basically had all her information written down so all she had to do was put them into complete sentences and form them into cohesive paragraphs.

Santana noticed that all her paragraphs were at least three-fourths of a page long. Just looking at those paragraphs made her tired because she knew that she had at least four to five pages left to write. If anything can coax Santana into sleep faster it would be writing papers. She was glad that she drank those two red bulls before coming over to Quinn's but she can slowly feel the caffeine wearing out. Santana gently picked her laptop off her lap and placed on the bed before grabbing her bag that was on the floor. She blindly reached into the bag feeling for a little bottle but was only met with her keys, pencils and crumpled up post it notes. After finally finding the little Five Hour Energy bottle she quickly downed the two ounce shot and washed the taste out with a swig of water. She hoped that the 200 mg of caffeine would be enough to keep her awake for the rest of the paper.

At Quinn's halfway mark she thought she deserved a little break. Sitting on her computer chair for about three hours straight was also putting a strain on her back. After saving her paper she sipped on her Gatorade before getting up from her chair and stretching out her lower back.

Throughout the three hours spent in Quinn's room Santana noticed that Quinn didn't really make noises or much movement so when she heard the computer chair squeak and roll against the hardwood she looked up from her new position on the bed. Almost right after Santana drank her Five Hour Energy her back also started to strain so instead of sitting with her back against the headboard she just laid down on her stomach with her head towards the foot of the bed. She knew she would end up moving from this position again since it wasn't that comfortable having to rest of her forearms but this position made her deeply appreciate the softness of Quinn's bed where her body just sank into the mattress.

Santana turned her attention to Quinn who had her back turned to her and both her hands above her head, stretching out her back and her arms for that matter. Santana couldn't help but see that Quinn's tank top had ridden up as she stretched and exposed a couple inches of skin of her lower back. Santana's eyes were glued to the exposed fair skin. As Quinn stretched for a little longer and her top rode up a little more. Santana saw Quinn's lower back dimples that were fairly deep. Santana was confused because she didn't think Quinn was athletic until she remembered that Quinn used to rub track and also was a swimmer. Getting a peak of those dimples made Santana unconsciously lick her lips. When she noticed Quinn was turning around she immediately turned her head back to her laptop. When she noticed that she was blatantly checking Quinn out she bit harshly on her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate back on writing her paper.

After stretching, Quinn turned to Santana and saw how the girl looked completely comfortable on her bed. For some reason the sight alone had her stomach filled with butterflies. Also she couldn't help but think that Santana looked really cute biting her bottom lip in concentration of doing her paper.

Quinn walked toward her bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out the packet of Oreos she keeps in there. After biting on her cookie she sat on the edge of the bed near Santana to offer her a cookie as well as see the progress of her paper.

When Santana felt the bed dip beside her she looked away from the screen to see Quinn sitting next to her stretching out her hand silently offering cookies. Santana happily took one making sure she bit into it over her laptop because she didn't want any crumbs to get on Quinn's bed.

"How far along are you now?" Quinn asks when she finally swallows her cookie.

Santana too had to swallow her cookie before answering. "Around four pages so I'm like halfway done. How about you?"

"Halfway done too so just five more pages. Hopefully I can get it done in three hours. I don't really want to work on it tomorrow."

Santana's eye widen when she hears that Quinn is planning to make her paper ten pages long. "Ten pages? You're nuts! I'm considering making mine seven because I'm so sick of typing already."

"I know what you mean. I didn't want to make my paper ten pages long but I feel like Crane really likes when essays are long because there was no way my last paper was worth the 97% he gave me."

"Awwww" Santana pouted. "You got a 97? I only got an 84 but then again I only wrote 5 pages."

"You know if you change the font size of your periods it'll make your paper seem longer?" Quinn stated when she all of a sudden remembered the little trick her older sister Frannie taught her.

"Wait what?" Santana was confused. Did she really just hear that you can make your essay longer by not even adding any words?

"Yeah! Here, let me show you." Quinn grabbed Santana's laptop and proceeded to make every period and comma in Santana's first paragraph two font sizes larger. Instead of the required 12 pt. font Quinn made changed the font size to 14.

Santana moved from the bed to sit at the edge next to Quinn as she watched the spacing between the sentences increase slightly. So slightly that even though the paper was already double spaced you couldn't really notice. It took Quinn a little while to finish but in the end her first paragraph really did look longer and you couldn't really notice that the periods were even all that bigger.

"Quinn! This is awesome! How did I not know about this?"

"My older sister actually taught me this. She's used it throughout high school and sometimes in a couple of her college classes." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Do you think Crane would notice?" Santana asked.

"Well I did it for the last essay and he didn't notice. So I'm pretty sure he won't notice if you did it too."

Santana seemed really happy with Quinn's answer because in a second the laptop was snatched from Quinn's lap and Santana went straight to work on enlarging all the periods and commas in her essay.

Quinn looked over her shoulder and took a glance at the alarm clock that was on the right side of the bed and noticed that it was already 9 p.m. No wonder she devoured her packet of Oreos, she skipped dinner.

"Hey San? It's 9 already and we haven't ate yet. Are you hungry?"

Santana was a little surprised to find out it was pretty late already. She wasn't all that hungry but she really didn't like skipping meals because it would make her stomach hurt in the morning.

"Not really but I can go for something light like a salad."

It was like Santana was reading Quinn's mind because that's exactly what she wanted as well. She didn't feel like having something heavy at the moment and especially so late at night.

"How about Breadstix? They close at 11 on Fridays and I can just call in for take out and pick it up."

Santana couldn't help but playfully gasp and place a hand over her heart. "A woman after my own heart! Breadstix sounds perfect!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Santana's cute antics. "Good, so I'm going to call it in right now. What did you want?"

Santana went with her default salad order. If she wasn't getting spaghetti and meatballs she was getting..." Grilled chicken salad with extra croutons with balsamic vinaigrette and an order of breadsticks."

Quinn left the room to call the restaurant so she wouldn't disturb Santana who was still working on her essay. She ended up getting the same thing as Santana because she couldn't bother with looking through a menu or asking the person who was taking her order. The woman on the other end of the line said her order would be ready in fifteen minutes so Quinn decided that she would leave in five minutes since it only took about ten to get to Breadstix.

Right before Quinn left she went back into her room to make sure Santana was okay to stay in the house alone. Santana was more than comfortable since she was laid back onto Quinn's bed typing away on her laptop. Santana insisted that she pay for the meal since Quinn was going to pick it up and she also was helping her with her history paper but Quinn insisted she pay because her mom left her $50 for food tonight. Quinn ended up taking Santana's debit card with her because Santana wouldn't take no for an answer but ended up not using it.

Quinn didn't really realize how hungry she was until she was on her way back home from Breadstix. The whole ten minutes she could smell the fresh breadsticks sitting in her passenger seat. When she finally made it home she went straight into the kitchen. She planned to leave the food there then go up to her room to call Santana downstairs to eat but said girl was already sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar typing on her laptop.

"You're not stopping anytime soon huh?" Quinn asked as she took out their food and placed it on the countertop.

"No way. I'd rather finish this tonight and not have to worry about it over the weekend." Santana saved her essay then pushed her laptop to the side and began to eat her salad. She still didn't have much of an appetite but ate regardless, just to have something in her empty stomach.

Instead of sitting at the breakfast bar next to Santana, Quinn just stayed standing up on the other side of the kitchen island as she ate as well. Just before she took her first bite she slid Santana's debit card across the counter top where it lodged itself between the granite and Santana's plastic take-out container.

"I know you didn't use my card." Santana said in between bites. "I get a text every time my card gets charged and I didn't get one."

"Well I invited you over so it's only fair that I pay for the food." Quinn reasoned.

Santana knew there was nothing she can do now so she just let it slide. "Fine. But I'll pay next time."

Next time. Quinn liked the possibility of there being next time so she happily agreed. "Okay, you can pay next time."

Both Quinn and Santana ate pretty quickly. It was already getting late and they both just wanted to finish their essays. It didn't take long for both of them to get settled back into Quinn's room with Santana back on the bed and Quinn at her desk. The room instantly fell silent as they both went back to writing their papers.

After two hours it was already past midnight. For those past two hours Quinn was working diligently so she was happy to see that she had finally reached her final page. As she began to relax she noticed that Santana hadn't asked her another question for a while now. Just as she was about to call out Santana's name Quinn heard a soft snore. It was so soft that if Quinn were still typing she probably wouldn't have heard it. Quinn turned around in her chair to find a slumbering Santana sprawled out on her bed with her head resting against a pillow and her laptop right next to it.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Santana looked. Especially hearing the other girl's almost inaudible snoring. Quinn contemplated on waking her up but decided against it because she didn't have to heart to awake such a peaceful looking Santana and it wasn't like she was going to make Santana drive home this late at night.

Looking back at her own essay, Quinn figured she can just finish the last page tomorrow. She made sure she saved her work before turning off her laptop. She walked over to the right side of the bed where Santana occupied. She grabbed the other girls laptop to make sure she saved the document. After seeing that Santana did end up finishing her essay with 8 whole pages she turned off the laptop and placed it on her desk.

Quinn switched off the bedroom lights and used the bright night sky coming through her skylight as a guide to get to the left side of her bed without tripping. Quinn gently slipped into bed under her blanket. Making sure she covered Santana as well because the AC in the house is timed to go off in the middle of the night. She made sure she was as close to the edge of the bed as possible making sure she as far away from Santana without falling off the bed. She didn't want to invade the other girl's space. She also hoped that Santana wouldn't freak out in the morning by finding out that they slept in the same bed.

Quinn wished sleep overcame her the minute she laid down in bed. She gazed at the night sky through her very loved skylight to find that it was a full moon. The luminance of the moon still amazes Quinn despite all the other numerous times over the years she spent admiring them. She couldn't even make out any of the nearby stars because the brightness of the moon merely overpowers them.

Quinn felt her eye lids finally getting heavier. She reached around for the remote control that was responsible for pulling down the blinds for the skylight. She pushed the white button in the middle and instantly the blinds slowly descended obscuring Quinn's view of the night sky along with a slight whirring sound. As she felt the unfamiliar weight coming from the right side of the bed it sparked her last thought before she succumbed to sleep. The promise of next time had her looking forward to tomorrow and the following days to come.


End file.
